


What a Waste of a Good Boner (4x7 AU)

by Nocticola



Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [32]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: And Lexie's character (or Audrey's interpretation of her) is mentioned, Episode: s04e07 Lay Me Down, F/M, I tagged Lexie because Audrey Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: What if Nathan did something about his post-sex dream boner?
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter, first Nathan pov then Audrey. The sexy stuff is in the Audrey chapter I hope to publish soon.

Nathan wakes up to knocking on his door. It takes him a moment to take stock of his situation. He fell asleep on his couch, even though he was very much trying not to, and it seems like this traveling sleep Trouble ended up affecting him too. He had a... sex dream. About Audrey, in a way. And now Audrey is yelling at him from outside his door. He knows he should let her know that he's awake, and fine but then he notices it. The boner. He hasn't had to worry about those in a while. 

Maybe the dream is still messing with his head, because instead of waiting for it to go away, and acting with Audrey like nothing had happened, just going about their day like they always do, he realizes he doesn't want that. He thinks about how just yesterday, Audrey told him she loves him. And the point of the dream wasn't his nakedness or Audrey is a tightly dressed teacher. It was about who he loves. In the dream, he couldn't answer. He never managed to say anything to Audrey either. That needs to change. 

He invites Audrey in. He can almost sense her hesitation, the pause she takes before stepping inside. Even with everything, this is still Haven, and Nathan rarely locks his door. 

"We should get to the coroner's office again. More bad dreams means more people who are hurt or dead. What do you want?" Audrey asks from the door. 

She sounds tired, and he gets it. He's so tired too. "I---" he doesn't know how to start. 

Audrey finally notices that he's still sitting up on the couch, wearing a t-shirt, hair a slight mess, so very much not ready to go yet. 

"Are you OK? Were you sleeping?" There's concern in her voice. 

"Yeah, I didn't mean to but I---" 

Suddenly, Audrey is in front of him looking worried, trying to see if he's hurt. Instead, she sees his boner. "Oh!" 

Nathan can't help thinking of the Audrey in his dream, the one before the makeover. But he also can't stop thinking about that blackboard. **Who do you love?**

"I love you. All of you." 

This is very much not how he wanted to say those words for the first time. But he needs to get those feelings out there. 

Audrey just looks at him, speechless and Nathan feels like he can't breathe until she says something.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey's not sure why Nathan invites her in. She was prepared to wait a few minutes, and then have another car ride to the coroner's that's either full of awkward silence or they'll argue about something, again. But she decides to enter Nathan's house, against her better judgement. She just wants to get on with the work, since that's really all they can be for each other. But when Nathan admits to having been asleep, she can't help the worry that grips her. But she really didn't think, that when she found him sitting up on his couch, she would find Nathan not hurt, but hard. She knows she shouldn't stare. But this is on Nathan. He's the one who invited her in. (And a part of her doesn't want to look away)

"I love you. All of you." 

Those words get her to finally tear her eyes away from his crotch. Audrey finds herself speechless, and Nathan seems to be holding his breath, waiting for her to say something. She's waited for those words for so long. She can't make up her mind on what she wants from Nathan, as far as the two of them are concerned. But she decides to go 'fuck it'. And fuck him.

She drops her jacket to the floor and basically jumps him. (Maybe there's more Lexie in her right now) Nathan is slightly taken aback but he gets a hang of it quickly. She doesn't say anything, not yet, just kisses him like she's never kissed him before. This isn't an expression of love. It's not a goodbye. It's something way more primal. 

Nathan is a lot further along on getting rid off his clothes, just a simple t-shirt and boxers that allow her to feel his erection quite nicely, even through her pants. She needs to get rid off them soon. They break the kiss in order to get rid off their shirts, and Nathan finally speaks again, "You sure?" 

She's always loved Nathan's monosyllabic speech style. "It would be a shame to waste a good boner," she says, and that is definitely a very Lexie and Nathan actually laughs. God, she's missed that sound. 

They're both topless, now, and Audrey knows they really shouldn't take too much time with this. They have responsibilities. Both most of those thoughts disappear when Nathan starts kissing her neck, her chest, her breasts. It feels so good. She bites her lip and grinds down on Nathan, but Nathan can't feel it, of course. They need to get naked, now. 

She brings his mouth to hers, and gently pushes him back down towards the couch, and he lets her. Once she lays on top of him, she starts removing her pants, with Nathan's eager help. Then it's time for Nathan's boxers, and even with the hardness, they are easy to remove. 

Now they are both naked, and if Audrey hadn't remembered their responsibilities even through the haze of lust, she might take her time with this. But they don't have time for that. 

Nathan leans on his arms and sits up a bit, and Audrey does indulge in a few strokes that make Nathan moan and thrust up and she smiles wickedly. 

She slides down on him, not as slowly as she would like, but still taking her time. When he's inside her, he sits up so she has a good hold on his shoulders (she feels new scars on his back) and for a moment he just kisses her, deeply and gently. Nathan apparently has more patience than she does. 

His right hand slides down to her lower back, puts some pressure there, changes his position slightly and it's Audrey's turn to moan into the kiss. 

"I love you," Audrey tells him again as their eyes meet. She wasn't sure if she would. But the words leave her mouth before she can really think about them. "I've always loved you." Nathan kisses her again. 

Slowly but surely, they start to move, trying to find the best rhythm, kissing, touching, moaning. At one point, Audrey touches Nathan's left hand and he hisses with pain. She tries to ask him what's wrong but he just shakes his head and kisses her again. 

Finally, Audrey can't wait anymore, and she pushes Nathan back down on the couch, and starts riding him like no tomorrow. She needs to cum, she needs to cum *now*, and she guides Nathan's newly free right hand between them, right where she needs it and Nathan happily obliges. 

"You ready?" Nathan grunts, and Audrey bites her lip, looks down at Nathan and nods. She's not quite sure what exactly Nathan does, because first it's an explosion of pleasure and then the orgasm makes her black out for just a moment, but she doesn't care, as long as he'll know how to do it again the next time. If they get a next time. 

The next thing she knows, her brain is fuzzy from pleasure, as she feels the after effects of their orgasms. She's laying on top of Nathan and he gently strokes her hair, trying to catch his breath. 

She doesn't know what she should say. She can tell what Lexie would say ('thanks for the orgasm, maybe I'll see you around'). She knows what she would want to say ('I love you. Please stop making me kill you, because I can't'). But she can't say either of those things. This doesn't change anything. 

"Gloria's waiting for us." 

"I know." 

Audrey gets off Nathan, gathers her clothes and before she can ask, Nathan points her to the guest bathroom. She takes a quick shower and by the time she's done, so is Nathan. He's dressed again, keys at the ready. 

Without words they make their way to the Bronco, and while the car ride is silent, it's a very different awkwardness than she was expecting.


End file.
